


of pet names and chicken soup

by okaypottah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots, Idiots in Love, KakaTenz, Kakashi has Fever thassit, Kakashi is Grumpy, M/M, Nurse Tenzou, Sick Hatake Kakashi, Tenzou has the Patience of a Saint, i am bad at tagging, loving tenzou, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: Tenzou takes care of a sick Kakashi. Just Kakashi being a grumpy mess and Tenzou being the patient sweetheart that he is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	of pet names and chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> kakashi is practically me whenever i’m sick. lol i feel sorry for whoever has to face me then.

“This fucking _sucks_.” 

Tenzou refrains from rolling his eyes at the words, knowing what will ensue if he does so if his observation from the last hours are correct. “I know it does, Kakashi,” he says instead, “but at least it’s nothing serious, no nausea or anything.” 

“Don’t jinx me.” He says quickly before groaning, grey brows knitting together as his eyes shut close. “And don’t talk so loud, jeez.” 

Tenzou lifts a brow, “I’m .. not?” Kakashi only grumbles under his breath at the words, unpleasant things, and Tenzou sighs silently. He’s pretty sure Kakashi would jump at him if he so breathes too loud; should’ve figured he’s be one of those types when sick. _Grumpy-san._

He snickers at the thought, _it’s very fitting,_ and Kakashi’s eye opens, glaring at him with intensity that has him smile sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry,” because apologies are _always_ the way to go, “do you want something to eat?” 

“No.” The answer is direct. 

“Come on, Kashi, you need to get some food in you.” The last decent meal he had was last night’s dinner, and he’d been sick since early morning, begrudgingly accepting but eating only four spoonfuls of the porridge Tenzou made only because he’d been irritatingly persistent. It’s worrying, but Tenzou knows he’s gonna get thwacked if he even hints at going to a hospital so at the moment all he can do is try and hopefully nurse him back to health. Nurse. Heh. Sounds fun. 

_Not_ fun. 

“Everyone knows soup helps when you’re sick!” His tone is getting exasperated as Kakashi refuses to eat anything. _(“Not hungry.”)_ “You don’t have an appetite, I get it, but you need to eat something. Come on, love, please?” 

Turns out playing nurse is very, _very_ difficult and not at all _fun_ when your boyfriend is _Kakashi Hatake_ , seemingly a stubborn eight year old trapped in a much older body, who for some reason seems to be _dead set_ on worsening his condition because there’s no way one of the most feared shinobis of not just Konoha is this picky about food. Granted he’s sick, and he’s heard worse cases about things people do when they’re sick but— 

“Okay.” 

—he’s not dating _them_ , but _this_ stubborn piece of– “Wait, really?” Tenzou blinks, looking as Kakashi delved further into the covers, just the pink tint of his cheeks visible. He smiles, “Great! You good with chicken soup, right?” 

A nod, and Tenzou lightly squeezes his knee through the blankets before grtting off the bed. He throws a quick, “Be right back, honeybun.” A grin on his face as he hears a barely audible groan from behind him as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

He’s back in fifteen minutes, five of which were spent searching through cupboards for the can of the instant soup itself. He also made some tea, placing them on the bedside table as he helped Kakashi sit up. 

“Tea or soup first?”

Ten minutes later they’re done and for someone not hungry, the silver haired man seemed to be breathing the food down. Kakashi seemed to be much better, eye droopy as he slumped against the pillows. Tenzou clicks his tongue, something about bad positions and crimps, adjusting him to lay on his back. A hand latches onto his forearm, tugging albeit weakly, and Tenzou gets the hint, climbing into the bed too. 

Propped up on his elbow, he takes a moment to brush a few silver strands away from his face, watching as his eyes fluttered and he shifted closer, one hand coming up to grab the front of his black t-shirt. Tenzou moves so he’s on his back, and Kakashi all but snuggles into his side. The Copy Nin’s body was still warm, but not extremely so as before. “Feel better, sweetheart?”

“Stop with the names.” There’s a crease between his brows as he says that, eyes still closed, bottom lip jutting out slightly and Tenzou can’t help the soft smile on his face as he takes the sight in; endearing, oh so endearing. “‘N yes, better.” A pause. “Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome, pumpkin.” 

A sleepy grumble. “Always trying to embarass me. Wanna kick your ass out the window.” 

Tenzou frowns thoughtfully. “That can’t be good for health.” 

“Your face isn’t good for my health.” 

“But you love me.”

“Gee, wonder why.” 

“Because I have a huge d—“ 

“Dare you.”

“–heart! I have a huge heart, that’s what I was gonna say.” Tenzou adds, sweetly, “and it belongs to you and you only, my precious smuchkin.” 

Kakashi only groans in response, moving even closer, head on his chest and a leg thrown across the younger’s hips. Tenzou reaches up to stroke the back of his neck and lightly scratch the scalp above, earning a small keen and a huff, before, “Insufferable asshole. Love you too.” 

Tenzou laughs, “I love you,” he breathes out, and presses a kiss to the silverhead before leaning his cheek against the spot and he could feel the smile on Kakashi’s face where it was pressed against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
